


If we have each other

by Patlocked



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Apocalypse, crowley is soft, soft, they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patlocked/pseuds/Patlocked
Summary: After the Apocalypse Crowley made Aziraphale an offer.Maybe the angel had to reconsider it.





	If we have each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gowerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/gifts).

> Hello! This fic is for 72gowerstreet for the GOFanExchange.
> 
> I hope you like it, it's the first time I write a fic for this fandom.  
And please, remember that I'm not a native speaker, so if there are mistakes, please forgive me!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

After the end of the Apocalypse and the trials, the angel and the demon were found on Earth again. But this time, their lives were totally different. Now they didn’t have a side, but only theirs. Heaven and Hell were going to leave them alone for some time, so now they found themselves with nothing to do but enjoy the world. And oh, how much they loved it.

The library was built again, so the angel still had a place to stay. However, Aziraphale felt quite alone surrounded by only books. “You could stay at my place,” Crowley had said back when they didn’t know the library existed again. And he had to refuse because he was afraid of what Heaven would think, but now… Now he didn’t have more excuses.   
Heaven didn’t care about what he did. And he loved spending time with the demon, so, who cared? After spending some days alone in the library, he decided that he would do it, so he called Crowley.

“Hello my dear. Remember the offer about staying at your place? Is it still on?” The angel asked hopefully, because he really wanted to give it a try. He only saw Crowley a few days ago and he already missed his company.

“Of course it is! C’mon angel, I will pick you up in an hour.”

And just like that, it was all decided. Aziraphale smiled when he hung up, happy to see that the demon was as excited as he was about it. As he promised, an hour later he could hear the sound of the old car, and when he got out, he could see the old Bently as new as it was. He was so happy about it, because he knew how Crowley loved that car.

“Well, jump in angel,” Crowley looked at him with that devilish smile, but full of fondness. The angel didn’t doubt and got in the car, a suitcase his only luggage.

“I see that the car is as same as it was. You must be really happy about it.”

“I am,” the demon replied proudly. “I know you told me that it was fine, but when I saw it with my own eyes… This car is going to last another century, at least.”

What the demon didn’t tell the angel was that he may have teared up a bit. But he was devil, he was not soft, so he could save that detail. Only the car would know about it, and that was fine.

When they arrived at his place, Aziraphale felt like he was home. His library had a totally different style, more packed maybe. But the flat had a minimalistic design, and it kind of reminded him of Heaven. Although it had nothing to do with it, because this, this really was a home. They settled down on the couch, sighing happily because finally, they could be themselves. No Hell, no Heaven, no one to frown upon them. It was just them. They felt into a comfortable silence, just enjoying their company.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and the angel rested his head on the demon’s shoulder. It felt to good to be with him, and he realized. It was not this place that felt like home, it was Crowley. He knew that it didn’t matter where, but if he was with the demon, he would be totally fine. No matter what.

“I’m glad you finally accepted my offer,” the demon spoke softly, as if trying not to disturb the silence. 

“I’m glad you asked. I rather enjoy spending time with you. And I couldn’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be.”

Crowley was a demon, he was definitely not soft. But the angel, his angel, always found a way to make him less of a demon. And with him, he could be happy for once, without making any evil things. He could just be himself, and he knew the angel would always be there for him.

“Me either, angel.”

He pressed a soft kiss on his hair and heard a quiet hum, and even if he couldn’t see the angel’s face, he knew he had a smile that matched his. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky, being able to spend the rest of days with the angel he loved. And damn if that was a strong feeling, but he was totally sure that he loved. If that was possible for a demon. 

But he would spend the rest of their time showing him just how much he did.

And the angel was surely going to return every bit of that love, for all the time they had left. Which was, in fact, all eternity.


End file.
